<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mitsuki's Interlude by darkgirl11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538994">Mitsuki's Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11'>darkgirl11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boruto and his friends appreciate Mitsuki, Closure, Dialogue Heavy, I promise this is good, Konohamaru &amp; Mitsuki, M/M, Mentions of Sarada, Mitsuki appreciation, Mitsuki lets his walls fall down, Sunday Shogi with Shikadai, You Decide, but like it's not overbearing dialogue, can be seen as friendship, can be seen as slash, everybody loves Mitsuki, happy Mitsuki, medical ninja Mitsuki, mentions of Mirai, mentions of Naruto - Freeform, much needed closure, painter Inojin, rock talk with Iwabe, sad Mitsuki, sparring with Boruto, training with Metal, vulnerable Mitsuki, what each of them love about him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto and the boys haven't always said it but Mitsuki plays an important role in each of their lives. They appreciate Mitsuki more than he will ever know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuki &amp; Kaminarimon Denki, Mitsuki &amp; Metal Lee, Mitsuki &amp; Nara Shikadai, Mitsuki &amp; Sarutobi Konohamaru, Mitsuki &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki &amp; Yamanaka Inojin, Mitsuki &amp; Yuino Iwabee, Mitsuki/Kaminarimon Denki, Mitsuki/Metal Lee, Mitsuki/Nara Shikadai, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Mitsuki/Yamanaka Inojin, Mitsuki/Yuino Iwabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mitsuki's Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like all my summaries to my stories are super long so I wanted to see if fewer words would attract people to read this? I tried to make this a little more dialogue heavy so everyone could really see how I envisioned each of the Boruto boys to appreciate Mitsuki. This can be seen as slash or friendship, it's all up to you. I didn't put any truly romantic moments in here for that purpose but there's moments where you can see it as romance. I really wanted to put my emotions in this, how I felt the boys could look at Mitsuki if they had more one on one time with him. So I saw this as Boruto sees Mitsuki as his shadow, Shikadai loves Sunday's because of Mitsuki, Inojin sees Mitsuki as his muse, Iwabe sees Mitsuki as someone who is solid like a rock, Denki sees Mitsuki as someone full of grace, Metal sees Mitsuki as a gentle soul, and Konohamaru loves Mitsuki's big heart.</p><p>Wow, I kept the summary short but the notes long... I just really wanted to drive the point home that I'm really proud of this one and I feel like I put a part of me in this. Mitsuki's always been a unique character and I just wanted to try to show how I imagine everyone to view him. Okay wow I need to stop talking... thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Shadow</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>If Boruto had to take a guess, he would say that Simon Says was Mitsuki’s favorite game as a child. Boruto was sure that Mitsuki would win every game because of how well he followed everything the blonde would do. Anywhere Boruto went, Mitsuki was trailing right behind. Anything Boruto would do, he knew he wouldn’t do it alone because Mitsuki was right by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, sometimes having Mitsuki as his shadow was a bad thing. Boruto had learned that he was rather impulsive. What that actually means is Sarada told Boruto that he was impulsive and that he should stop running head first right into trouble. Boruto didn’t know what she meant by that until he had recklessly jumped into battle and Mitsuki followed him. The battle had ended with Mitsuki getting hurt and Boruto still didn’t forgive himself for that.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto was sure to be more careful after that mission. He was more conscious of his actions now that he knew that Mitsuki would follow him anywhere. In the case where a parent asks the smart ass question of, ‘if all your friends jump off a bridge, would you?’ Mitsuki would without hesitation. It was something Boruto admired about Mitsuki but also feared. Someone who would follow someone to the ends of the earth was devoted but also dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>If Boruto had dared to turn down a dark path, he knew that Mitsuki would turn dark, as well. In a way, Mitsuki motivated him to want to be better. If he was better then that would mean that Mitsuki would be better, too. So, Boruto trained harder and focused on building his teamwork with Sarada and Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto was practicing his gentle fist technique on a tree, barely acknowledging that Mitsuki was sitting on a tree branch watching him. Boruto didn’t even noticed that hours had gone by when he finally felt all the sweat dripping down his face. He would just wipe it away with the back of his hand and keep punching or kicking. There was one specific kick that was sloppy, causing him to lose his footing. He fell face first into the ground, shaking slightly as he struggled to get up.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped as he heard the faint sound of someone jumping in front of him. He looked out and saw Mitsuki’s feet. He looked up and that’s when he finally noticed that it was late afternoon. Mitsuki was staring down at his friend with those emotionless yellow eyes. Boruto took a deep breath, waiting for Mitsuki to tell him to go home or that he had been out here for too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you taking a break, Boruto?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Boruto had to blink a few times to let it register in his head that Mitsuki had really said that. Mitsuki reached out his hand for Boruto to take. Boruto looked at the hand and then back up at his teammate. Mitsuki tilted his head and questioned, “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s get back up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s get back up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words echoed through Boruto’s head. Those words sounded as if Mitsuki was referring to both of them. It was as if Mitsuki was trying to tell him that they were one. If Boruto was down then so was Mitsuki. Boruto just stared into those emotionless eyes and slowly a grin etched itself on Boruto’s face. Boruto grabbed the pale hand and let Mitsuki help him back to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Once Boruto brushed the dirt off his clothes he looked up to see that Mitsuki had gotten into a battle ready stance. It was Mitsuki’s way of telling him that he was his opponent now. Boruto’s body ached but Mitsuki knew that. Boruto just shook his head and got into a battle ready stance, as well. The two of them stared back at each other before running forward.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them battled, neither of them holding back. Boruto was slower at times but he knew that was what Mitsuki wanted. Mitsuki wanted Boruto to be tired so that when he was tired on a mission he could find the strength to keep pushing. Boruto grit his teeth as he and Mitsuki ran at each other. Both of them cranked their right arms back and punched each other in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto and Mitsuki went flying back, both landing with a low thud. Mitsuki and Boruto used their elbows to sit up to look at each other. Boruto felt his cheek, there was definitely going to be a bruise there. Mitsuki reached a hand up to touch his cheek, green chakra coating his hand to heal himself. Mitsuki got to his feet and walked over to Boruto, dropping to his knees to heal his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Mitsuki was going to heal his wounds, Boruto grabbed Mitsuki’s hand. A light pink blush dusted across Mitsuki’s face when he felt Boruto squeeze his hand. Boruto looked up at the blue haired male and smiled. Boruto decided that he really liked how Mitsuki was his shadow. He especially liked to smile because that always meant one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki would smile, too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Sunday</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Shikadai woke up. He could see that the sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside his window. He yawned and lazily got out of bed. He could smell someone cooking in the kitchen as he trudged down the stairs. He barely acknowledged whoever was in the kitchen as he sat down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly turned his head to face who was in the kitchen, doing a slight double take when he saw that was Mitsuki in the kitchen. He blinked a few times before nodding to himself, he didn’t mind the sight of Mitsuki cooking in the kitchen. Mitsuki just sent him a small smile as he finished up with the food he was making.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Mitsuki in his kitchen cooking wasn’t an unusual sight in the Nara home, but it only happened on Sunday mornings. Sunday’s were Shikadai’s favorite day of the week. Normally people wouldn’t be too fond of them because the next day was Monday but Mitsuki made Shikadai like Sunday’s. It was on Sunday that Shikadai would have his most relaxing yet thought stimulating days, in his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday’s were the days where Mitsuki would occasionally come over and cook breakfast while Shikadai's parents were out. As if on cue, Mitsuki’s long arms extended from the kitchen to the table, quickly delivering the plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausages to the hungry male waiting. Shikadai reached out a hand and smiled to himself when he felt Mitsuki’s long arms extend to hand him a glass of orange juice.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki grabbed himself a plate and a glass of water as he walked over to join Shikadai. Mitsuki put some scrambled eggs on his plate and smiled every now and then when he was eating. Shikadai and Mitsuki never really spoke about how the Sound native was always the one to make breakfast in a house than was not his own. Shikadai never mentioned anything about it because part of him loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Shikadai loved how they didn’t have to say a word to have a conversation. Their glances to each other held so many unspoken words. Their physical exchanges were without words. Shikadai could hold out his hand and it was like Mitsuki already knew exactly want he wanted. Mitsuki knew what he needed and in a way, Shikadai knew that this was what Mitsuki needed.</p><p> </p><p>Shikadai’s green eyes locked with Mitsuki’s and the black-haired male made a head nod to the back porch. Mitsuki gave a small smile and nodded back. The two of them said nothing as they walked out to the porch and sat down on opposite ends of a shogi board. Shikadai pulled out their pieces and the two of them began their game, as they always did on Sunday’s.</p><p> </p><p>He loved playing shogi with Mitsuki. Everyone else couldn’t handle how long the games could be while others just couldn’t understand how to play because it was such a strategic game. This was a game where two people would challenge each other’s intellect. It wasn’t a game for everyone but it was certainly a game for Shikadai and Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>Shikadai loved how expressive Mitsuki would get during these games. Now, Mitsuki didn’t throw pieces like Iwabe would when he was frustrated, but he did put his long sleeved hand to his lips when he was really thinking. Shikadai always paid close attention to the emotions that swirled around in those normally emotionless yellow eyes. Shikadai could swear he could see confusion in those yellow eyes but he could also see frustration in the way he furrowed his brows from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was never stumped for long, Shikadai noted. He was quick on his feet but his mind was just as fast. Every now and then when Shikadai would foil Mitsuki’s plan, he could hear Mitsuki humming in laughter. Anyone else would’ve gotten mad but Mitsuki actually thought it was humorous when Shikadai figured out his plan and found the weak spots. Mitsuki was odd but there was no one who interested Shikadai more.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing the end of their game when Shikadai placed his piece down with force. Mitsuki hummed in laughter at Shikadai silently telling Mitsuki that he had lost. Shikadai looked back at the smiling male and found himself laughing, as well. Mitsuki brought his long sleeved hand up to his lips, as if he was covering his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Shikadai leaned over the shogi board and gently grabbed his wrist, causing Mitsuki to be laughing out in the open. Mitsuki slipped his arm out of Shikadai’s grip and grabbed the other male’s hand, squeezing it as the two of them laughed. Mitsuki leaned in over the shogi board so the two of them were inches apart. Shikadai was smiling as Mitsuki finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunday’s are my favorite day of the week.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3. Muse</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inojin could always find paint all over his clothes and face when he was unleashing his inner artist in the fields. It was the one place where no one could yell at him for being messy. His father didn’t mind but his mother sure did. While his father only used black ink, Inojin was no stranger to playing in color. Life was far too vivid to only be painting in one color. For every moment and every emotion there were colors.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of sadness, he thought of blue. He thought of the way sadness was always lingering in Mitsuki’s eyes. He thought of the way that Mitsuki’s smiles didn’t always look like he meant them. He thought of the way Mitsuki always was the one standing just outside the group of their friends, as if he didn’t think he was welcome. When he thought of sadness, he painted Mitsuki in blue.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of happiness, he thought of yellow. He thought of the way Mitsuki’s real smile seemed to be brighter than the sun. He thought of the way Mitsuki tilted his head and smiled when he found something amusing. He thought of how Mitsuki hummed when he laughed. He thought of the way Mitsuki tried to cover his laugh up with his long sleeves. When he thought of happiness, he painted Mitsuki in yellow.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of anger, he thought of red. He thought of how those yellow eyes could kill someone if they were the one who fell under Mitsuki’s glare. He thought of how Mitsuki’s grip on someone could leave bruises that lasted for weeks. He thought of how Mitsuki never shook in rage, he just stood there seething. He thought of how Mitsuki looked when he furrowed his brow. When he thought of anger, he painted Mitsuki in red.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of fear, he thought of purple. He thought of the way Mitsuki’s almond shaped eyes looked when they went wide. He thought of the slight quiver to Mitsuki’s bottom lip when he was feeling scared. He thought of the broken way Mitsuki would call out someone’s name when they were the ones threatened. He thought of how Mitsuki was never fearful for himself but was for others. When he thought of fear, he painted Mitsuki in purple.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of disgust, he thought of green. He thought of the way Mitsuki’s face crinkled when he saw someone eating a snake on a stick. He thought of the way everyone missed it when Mitsuki would roll his eyes. He thought of the way Mitsuki would bite his lip when he heard someone talking about his parent in a negative manner. When he thought of disgust, he painted Mitsuki in green.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of love, he thought of pink. He thought of the way Mitsuki would come to the Yamanaka flower shop just to see him. He thought of the way only Mitsuki would ask about his super beast scroll jutsu because he was interested in it. He thought of the way Mitsuki sent smiles his way when no one else was looking. He thought of how Mitsuki’s hand always found his when he was nervous. When he thought of love, he painted Mitsuki in pink.</p><p> </p><p>Inojin painted everything he thought and painted it in the specific emotion’s color. No one but Mitsuki knew about these paintings. Mitsuki was the only one who would sit in the field and watch him paint. Mitsuki was the only one who found hearing the sound of the brush stroke soothing. Mitsuki was the only one who understood what Inojin’s paintings meant to the artist.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was sitting in front of the easel when he felt someone watching him. Mitsuki looked up to see that Inojin had done a side step so he could see the blue haired male. Teal eyes stared back into warm yellow eyes. The two of them smiled at each other and then Inojin moved back behind his easel. He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he painted Mitsuki in all the colors.</p><p> </p><p>When he thought of his muse, he thought of Mitsuki.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4. Solid</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Iwabe believed that a rock was more solid than people were. Rocks could definitely break but he found that people broke faster than rocks did. He found it easier to be more like a rock. Rocks were tough, strong, and stubborn, in Iwabe’s mind. He took pride in how he tried to embody everything he thought a rock was. Rocks were unmovable things and that’s how he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>Rocks can be moved but it’s not without great strength and persistence. He supposed that was how he found himself moved by the words Boruto had spoke to him in the academy. Yet, Iwabe hadn’t found himself moved by anyone else. That is, until he found himself spending more time with Mitsuki. Iwabe always thought the two of them were polar opposites but he found that Mitsuki was like a rock, as well. Mitsuki was like a rock in the way that he was silent, stubborn, and could come across as cold.</p><p> </p><p>Iwabe knew Mitsuki was weird but this was new. Mitsuki was standing on a bridge dropping a rock into the river. That was normal but it was when Mitsuki would extend his arm to reach into the water and grab the rock that Iwabe found weird. Iwabe stared at Mitsuki, watching as he continued to drop the same rock into the water only to fish it out before it could reach the bottom of the river.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said anything when Iwabe walked over to stand beside Mitsuki. As Mitsuki dropped the rock again, Iwabe stomped a foot on the ground. With his earth style, he created what looked like a pedestal made out of rock erupt from the bottom of the river. The rock that Mitsuki dropped was now sitting on the top of the pedestal. All Mitsuki had to do was reach down and pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki stared at the rock and then looked back at Iwabe. He reached down and snatched the rock. Mitsuki looked at the pedestal and then took one side step to the right and dropped the rock in the water. Iwabe groaned as he watched Mitsuki stretch his arm into the water only to grab it right before it was going to touch the bottom. Iwabe was glaring at Mitsuki at this point and Mitsuki had a little smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you don’t try to understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwabe stared at Mitsuki with a skeptical look on his face, causing the other male to hum in laughter. Mitsuki held the rock in his hand and then shifted it so that his thumb and pointer finger were holding onto it. He turned to Iwabe and stated, “This rock is a representation of me, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwabe shook his head, confused as to where Mitsuki was going with this. Mitsuki just smiled as he continued, “When I fall into the water I’m going to sink. A rock can’t stop itself from sinking to the bottom of the river but if there’s someone there to lend a hand, it won’t sink to the bottom. It might get close, but it won’t touch the bottom. Every time I felt myself sinking there was always someone there to grab me, just as you were there to save the rock… to save me.”</p><p> </p><p>The older male was at a loss for words when Mitsuki finished. Iwabe turned to his friend and reached for the rock. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he felt Iwabe take the rock from his hand. Iwabe held onto the rock tight before he placed it in his pocket. The rock was quite light but there was so much weight to what his actions meant by doing that. Mitsuki hummed in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I can get heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m strong.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stared out at the river, both of them smiling. Mitsuki stepped closer to Iwabe and placed his head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything. They didn’t need to. Iwabe thought of Mitsuki as a rock that was silent, stubborn, and cold but he realized that Mitsuki was actually a rock that was heavier than it looked. Only those who were strong enough could carry it.</p><p> </p><p>Iwabe said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Mitsuki’s shoulders, bringing the other male in closer. Iwabe wanted to give Mitsuki a rock to symbolize himself but he decided against it. Mitsuki didn’t need a rock to hold onto him because he was always looking out for him. Iwabe didn’t need a rock to give to Mitsuki because he already knew Mitsuki wouldn’t let him sink.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was solid, after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5. Grace</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Denki noted that there was a certain fluidity in the way Mitsuki moved. There was something about the way his long sleeves made his arms look like they were dancing like bamboo in the wind. There was something about the way Mitsuki didn’t make a sound when he moved. There was something elegant about the way he moved. There was something serene about the way he was so soft spoken.</p><p> </p><p>These were rare moments where Denki found Mitsuki like this. The wind was blowing through his hair, tousling the light blue locks all over the place. His arms were moving as if they were following the wind’s path, as if he and the wind were one. There was something about his smile that seemed so genuine for once. There was something about these moments that Denki felt truly blessed to be in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>It was moments like these where Mitsuki let himself go. Denki watched with a smile on his face as Mitsuki leapt around with the poise of a ballerina, perfect form in every movement and every landing. Denki watched as the wind pushed Mitsuki back, causing the blue haired male to run with the wind and jump, allowing the wind to carry him a little bit before his feet found the ground again and he continued running.</p><p> </p><p>Denki watched as Mitsuki used a wind style jutsu to launch himself into the air. Denki felt like the world was moving in slow motion as Mitsuki twirled in the air. His eyes were closed but the smile on his face that spoke a thousand words. His arms were out wide as if he was trying to embrace the blue sky above him. His hair was a mess, flying in every way the wind was blowing but there was a certain beauty to it. There was a certain beauty to him that Denki didn’t truly understand.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller male watched as the jutsu seemed to wear off, causing Mitsuki to turn his body so that he was falling face first towards the ground. Denki’s eyes widened as he ran towards Mitsuki to try to catch him before it was too late. Denki dove with his arms out wide to try to catch Mitsuki, only gasp when he felt Mitsuki grab his hands. The world felt like it was moving so slow as worried brown eyes stared into carefree yellow eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Denki gasped as the wind blew strong enough to propel both males back into the air. Denki was terrified as he looked down, fearing that when he fell it would be incredibly painful. Denki shifted his attention to Mitsuki to tell him that they needed to do something to stop but the words were stuck in his throat as he saw the beaming smile on Mitsuki’s face. The way he laughed was different than the humming sound he did before. This was real. This was genuine. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking and start feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Denki wanted to object but the more he stared at Mitsuki the more he wanted to be like him. When their feet reached the ground, the wind started blowing on their backs. Normally, Denki would’ve ignored the wind but this time he felt it. He felt the wind pushing him to move and he watched as Mitsuki ran with the wind. Denki would’ve fought the wind any other day but not today.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Denki felt the wind push him and he ran with it. He felt happiness bubbling in himself and it was so foreign to him. This wasn’t the happiness he got when someone made a joke or when he got a jutsu right. This was the happiness you get when you stop thinking and caring about how everything should be and only care about how everything is. This is the happiness you get when you let go of everything and just exist.</p><p> </p><p>Denki felt the wind pushing him to catch up with Mitsuki. The blue haired male faced Denki and smiled before grabbing his hand. The two of them looked at each other and jumped at the same time, feeling the wind toss them into the air. Mitsuki used his strength to throw Denki higher into the air. Denki was grinning as he stared up at the sky, truly feeling happiness he had never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>Denki looked down at Mitsuki. He was different from anyone else he had ever known. He was rough around the edges at first but it was moments like these where Denki got to see his true essence. It was moments like this where Mitsuki let down his walls that Denki saw the beauty in him, the fluidity in his movements, and the light within that shined brighter than the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about Mitsuki was grace.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6. Gentle</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Metal knew he was nothing like his father. He knew that his father didn’t seem to have a fear in the world. He knew his father fought with confidence in his own abilities. He knew his father was everything he wanted to be. He knew that there was no way he could fit the shoes that his father wore. He knew that those shoes were far too big for his feet. He knew he couldn’t be just like him.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was nervous and easily frightened. He knew that the pressure people put on him was too much for his shoulders to hold. He knew that he was cracking under the pressure others placed on him. He knew he wasn’t going to be strong enough to hold everything up. He knew he could be what everyone wanted him to be if he just trained hard enough. He knew he could do it if someone could help him.</p><p> </p><p>The only person who he trusted to help him was Mitsuki. Everyone else placed pressure on them without knowing it. The encouraging words that everyone seemed to shout to him just seemed to echo in his head until he turned it into something negative. The only person who could pull him out of his head was Mitsuki.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s try again, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The way he spoke was so calm. There was never any pressure in the words he spoke. There was something about the way Mitsuki smiled at him and reached a hand out every time he fell that made him want to try again. Metal could have dirt and bruises all over him but Mitsuki would be right there next to him ready to help him back up. Metal would reach for that hand every time.</p><p> </p><p>Metal took a quick breath and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. Metal wanted to be able to hear his opponent’s movements. He needed to focus on one thing so his mind wouldn’t be thrown into overload. Mitsuki wanted Metal to focus on one thing so no matter what was going on, he could focus on one sense and calm himself down. Metal wanted to focus on his sense of hearing. He wanted to be able to shut out everything he could see and focus on what he could hear.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was the best person for this. Mitsuki barely made a noise when he moved so Metal would have to work even harder to strengthen his sense of hearing. Metal took a deep breath as he tried to listen to catch Mitsuki’s movements. He gasped when he felt someone poke his right shoulder blade. He turned to grab the hand only to find that Mitsuki was gone.</p><p> </p><p>He got back in his battle ready stance and tried to focus on listening to where Mitsuki was going next. He gasped when he felt a poke to his left bicep. He quickly turned to strike where he thought Mitsuki was but he punched the air. He took a deep breath and tried again. Over and over, Mitsuki’s pokes would go from his back to his arms until he poked Metal’s forehead. That was when Metal thought it was hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>If Mitsuki could poke his forehead then that would’ve meant that the enemy could have sent a kunai into his head. Metal let out a deep sigh as he felt Mitsuki remove his finger from his forehead. His shoulders started to shake but he refused to cry. He didn’t want Mitsuki to see him weak like that. Everyone else thought he was weak. He didn’t need Mitsuki to think he was weak, too.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to cry, he felt the soft touch of Mitsuki’s finger on his chest. Metal moved the blindfold up as he looked down. Mitsuki’s pale finger was poking him right where his heart was. Metal stared at the finger for a moment longer before slowly looking up at the blue haired male. Mitsuki’s head was tilted and his eyes were closed. There was a faint smile on his face. Metal had never seen him look so utterly peaceful before.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is? I… I do not understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki took a step closer, leaving only a couple of inches in between them. Metal looked down as he felt Mitsuki move his hand so that his whole hand was touching his chest right above his heart. Mitsuki’s touch was soft, almost as if he was afraid that if he pressed any harder Metal would break. His voice was as soft as his touch as he whispered to him, “Everything you want to be is already inside of you… right there. You need to believe in yourself, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Metal’s breath hitched as those words slipped off Mitsuki’s tongue. Those words echoed in his head. Mitsuki believed in him. While everyone else only saw a nervous wreck, Mitsuki saw something more. Mitsuki pushed him to be better without having to push him at all. All he had to do was remind him that he thought he could do it. That was enough for Metal.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired male nodded to Mitsuki, who sent one last smile his way before stepping back without a sound. Metal almost missed the feeling of that warm hand sitting over his heart. He took a deep breath as he moved the blindfold back over his eyes. He took one last deep breath before he turned and grabbed Mitsuki’s wrist from behind him. He didn’t have to see to know that Mitsuki was smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them spent the next few hours training together like this. Mitsuki wasn’t able to lay one finger on him after their short conversation. Metal smiled as he reached out and placed his hand on Mitsuki’s chest, surprising the other male that he accurately pinpointed where his heart was. He felt a slight breeze and then he felt a soft hand on top of his.</p><p> </p><p>It was in moments like these where Metal really felt Mitsuki’s calm aura. It was in moments like these where Metal was able to mess up as many times and not feel like he was being punished or judged. Mitsuki’s touches were soft and his voice was always able to match that. There was something about Mitsuki that made these moments special to Metal. Being a gentle soul is not something that is easy for anyone to do.</p><p> </p><p>But Mitsuki made it look easy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7. Reputation </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was almost like a routine for Konohamaru at this point. Every Saturday at sunset he would find himself standing before his grandfather’s grave. Every week he would go to his grandfather to tell him about what was new in his life. He had made this a routine for himself after he became a genin. He felt as though he owed it to his grandfather to keep him updated in his progress every week.</p><p> </p><p>It was his way of keeping his grandfather alive and present in his life. He knew that there was nothing he could do to bring his grandfather back so the most he could do is keep him as involved in his life as possible. Konohamaru would live one life for the two of them. That’s how he saw it and that’s how he was going to keep it until he joined his grandfather one day.</p><p> </p><p>So, in the meantime he told Hiruzen about how he had to battle against Naruto in the Chuunin Exams. Konohamaru laughed and told him that he only won because Naruto broke the rules and activated his sage mode during the battle. Konohamaru told him that a win was a win and he would take it. He sighed as he told his grandfather that he had used his jutsu during the battle. He asked his grandfather if he was proud of him for his progress.</p><p> </p><p>He went on to tell Hiruzen that he decided to become a squad leader. Konohamaru told him that he was nervous about being a squad leader because now he was responsible for three people’s lives. There wasn’t any room for fucking up because if he did, he could get someone killed. He told his grandfather that he wished he knew how he was able to be the leader for three completely different people, such as the Sannin.</p><p> </p><p>When Konohamaru was given his team, he told his grandfather that he was the new Team Seven’s captain. He was responsible for Naruto’s rebellious son and Sasuke’s cool and calculated daughter. He admitted that he didn’t know who Mitsuki was or even who his parents were but he was committed to learning more about him. He remembered looking at those three kids and thinking that they were all complete opposites but they could be great together.</p><p> </p><p>He told his grandfather that Boruto reminded him of a young Naruto, except he had more natural talent that just needed to be polished. He told Hiruzen about how Sarada had her father’s strategic mind and his mother’s strength, making her a powerhouse for her age. He remembered telling his father he couldn’t figure Mitsuki out. He asked Hiruzen if he felt the same way about Orochimaru. From that day on, he made it his personal mission to figure Mitsuki out.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru was late this time. He was caught up talking to Mirai so now he was running late to visit his grandfather. He was rushing around the corner when he stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight of the person standing in front of Hiruzen’s grave. Mitsuki was standing in front of the grave with a single white lily in his left hand. Konohamaru watched as Mitsuki lowered himself to the ground and placed the flower on the grave.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki slowly stood up, keeping both of his hands by his sides. He smiled softly to himself as he sensed Konohamaru’s presence. The smile faded away when Konohamaru walked over to stand beside his student. Neither of them said anything to each other. There was a comfortable silence that fell among them as the sky erupted into splashes of orange and pink.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru turned to look at his student, noticing how the light enhanced Mitsuki’s natural beauty. Konohamaru always believed that Mitsuki looked like too perfect of a being to be human but underneath all those thoughts, he always knew Mitsuki was fully human. He always thought that Mitsuki’s skills were too advanced for someone this young. Mitsuki struck the most curiosity in Konohamaru.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki was such a mysterious child. He didn’t speak unless he was spoken to and even if he was spoken to there was a high chance that he wouldn’t speak more than he had to. Konohamaru admitted that Mitsuki was probably more composed and calculated than Sarada was. Every movement, every word, and every emotion was well-thought and calculated. Yet, there was still something that felt off about him. There was something about Mitsuki that always seemed to put him on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki’s smiles looked fake from the start, almost as if he didn’t know how to smile. Mitsuki agreed with everything Boruto said and he followed the blonde around like a lost puppy. Konohamaru laughed to himself when he thought that Mitsuki was just following Boruto around to observe him for studies. Konohamaru always joked about that to himself but recently, he didn’t think it was a joke anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a beautiful lily, Mitsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sensei.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who you’re visiting?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know him better than I ever would.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he spoke was so different from any other person his age. Any other person his age would’ve just said yes or not to that question, but Mitsuki was different. Konohamaru looked to see if there was any sign of emotion on Mitsuki’s face, but there was that same emotionless look on his face. Konohamaru took a deep breath, wondering what he should say next to his student.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki didn’t even look at Konohamaru as he stated softly, “I never knew the Third Hokage but I understand that he was more than that to you. I understand that he was your grandfather and that he meant a great deal to you. I know that you come here to visit him every Saturday at sunset. I thought that today you weren’t coming but… I didn’t want him to feel alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru was at a loss for words after he heard those last words. So, Mitsuki came here because he didn’t want Hiruzen to feel alone. Konohamaru was wondering if Mitsuki had spoken to his grandfather before he had arrived. Mitsuki closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for something. Konohamaru was about to say something when Mitsuki’s bright yellow eyes opened.</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired male’s eyes had the faintest glimpse of sadness as he spoke, “I never knew the Third Hokage but my parent did. I know that the Third Hokage was more than that to my parent. I understand that my parent will never be able to truly fix his bad reputation nor will he truly be able to be cleansed for his sins but… I hope that your view of my parent is not how you view me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mitsuki… who’s your parent?”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Orochimaru.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a whirlwind of emotions that were swarming around in Konohamaru. Standing next to him was the child of the man who murdered his beloved grandfather. Standing right next to him was the offspring of one of the most cynical and truly evil ninja to ever exist. Standing a mere foot away from him was the child of the man who took everything from him the day he chose to attack the Leaf during the Chuunin Exams.</p><p> </p><p>Anger was surging through him as he clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so that he wouldn’t frighten Mitsuki. He took several deep breaths before he looked at Mitsuki, causing the blue haired male to finally turn to look him in the eyes. Konohamaru’s eyes widened as he looked into those bright yellow eyes. Those eyes looked so much like Orochimaru’s but at the same time, they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He had always known Orochimaru’s eyes to be the color of pure evil. Those eyes were hypnotizing in all the worst ways. Orochimaru’s eyes were the equivalence of looking into the eyes of the devil. His eyes were sinister and he thought he would see Mitsuki’s eyes as the same, but he didn’t. When he looked into Mitsuki’s eyes, he didn’t see any of that. All he saw were bright yellow eyes, yearning for someone to pay attention to him and to love him.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru unclenched his fists, allowing them to relax at his side. Standing next to him was the student he had come to know as Mitsuki. Standing right next to him was the student who was one of the most gifted of the academy but he was so quiet no one noticed him. Standing a mere foot away from him was the student he had come to see as so much more than a student. He was someone Konohamaru would put his life on the line for. He was someone Konohamaru had come to care for.</p><p> </p><p>“Orochimaru doesn’t have a good reputation, Mitsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I have always known.”</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru made the bold move to reach out and pull Mitsuki into a hug. He heard Mitsuki gasp at the sudden act of affection. Mitsuki was much smaller than his sensei, causing his head to rest against Konohamaru’s strong chest. Konohamaru didn’t feel Mitsuki’s arms wrap around him, he could feel that they were stiff at his side. Part of Konohamaru was starting to edge away from the embrace but he stopped when he felt two unsure hands clutch his back.</p><p> </p><p>The older male said nothing as he felt those hands grab onto his jacket as if his life depended on it. Konohamaru smiled as he pulled Mitsuki as close to him as possible, feeling Mitsuki turn his head so his right cheek was on his chest. Konohamaru wanted to pull away to check on Mitsuki when he felt the younger male’s shoulders shaking but Mitsuki held him in place. Konohamaru gasped when he felt water dampening the fabric of his shirt. Konohamaru could barely hear the broken words Mitsuki whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please… don’t let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>It took everything in Konohamaru to not cry after he heard those words. All he did was hold Mitsuki tighter. He leaned down and put his chin on the top of Mitsuki’s head, smiling as he felt the smaller male nuzzle into him. Konohamaru could tell that this was something Mitsuki had needed for a long time and in a way, he needed this too. They both needed closure.</p><p> </p><p>Konohamaru thought it was odd that the child of Orochimaru could give him the closure he didn’t realize he needed. All these years he had hated Orochimaru for what he did to his grandfather but all it took was Orochimaru’s child to turn all that hate into love. Konohamaru felt immense pride in Mitsuki for not being just like his parent. Konohamaru knew that Mitsuki was everything that Orochimaru knew he couldn’t be.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Konohamaru was thankful for Orochimaru. He was thankful for Orochimaru for creating Mitsuki. He was thankful that Orochimaru sent Mitsuki to the Leaf for a fresh start on life. He was thankful that Mitsuki didn’t want to live his life in his parent’s shadow. He was thankful that Naruto gave him the privilege of being Mitsuki’s sensei. Konohamaru and Mitsuki sighs harmonized with each other’s.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki would be able to make his own reputation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all again for reading and being open minded to how I envisioned everyone to see Mitsuki deep down. I really liked writing the Konohamaru &amp; Mitsuki moment because I feel like they both needed some closure. I also forgot to mention that I was listening to one song over and over when I was writing the Konohamaru &amp; Mitsuki one and I wanted to share it with you. I couldn't stop listening to "Never Say Never" by The Fray, like it just hit me harder than it probably should have. Well, just thought I'd share that... anyways, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked this! :)</p><p>I hope you all have a great day and please stay safe during this time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>